Bike Rides and Broken Bones
by loki-dokey
Summary: Kurt takes a tumble and Finn is instantly at his side to provide him with all the cuddles and love he needs to help him through it. Kid!fic. Furt. Glee.


**A/N: My first Furt! It's a Baby!Furt, and they're brothers (obviously. Ew, I wouldn't write 'cest. xD) But yes, Kurt gets hurt and it's bro Finn to the rescue with the cuddles.**

**DISCAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The way home from school was long, so Kurt and Finn had taken to cycling there and back every day. They never complained - both boys loved it. Kurt pedalled as hard as he could to catch up to his brother, who had sped off down the street that sunny April afternoon. Sweat began to bead at his hairline, pumping his legs hard and fast, but it was in vain. Finn was so much better at cycling than Kurt was. Kurt huffed and grimaced. A cat ran across the street in front of him. He tried desperately to evade it, but he lost control of the bike. The handlebars wobbled and he was thrown from it, landing in a painful heap on the ground. His arm crunched at a funny angle and he yelped in agony. Finn heard the crash and flicked his head back to see his brother lying on the floor. He gasped. Throwing his bike down on the sidewalk, Finn bolted back down the street and collapsed onto his knees at his side. Kurt was crying sorrowfully, whimpering something about his arm. Finn gathered Kurt up in his small arms and kissed his cheek.<br>"How bad do you hurt?" the nine year old asked worriedly, trying to make his brother look into his eyes. Kurt's lower lip shook and he nodded gently.  
>"I think...I think it's broken," he mumbled softly, wincing as he tried to lift his poorly arm. Finn gasped and gritted his teeth. It looked weird and bent all funny.<br>"Oh Kurt, I think you need a doctor," he advised, beginning to put Kurt back down on the ground so he could run and find an adult.  
>"No!" Kurt gripped hold of Finn's hoodie and held on tight, burying his face in his chest. "Don't leave me. I hurt so bad. I feel really sick."<br>"When I broke my leg, the nurse said that feeling pukey is normal." Finn cuddled his brother closer. "We're going to make it stop hurting, Kurt. I promise."  
>"I hope so," the boy in his arms sobbed.<br>"Hey Kurt! Finn!" came a voice from across the street. They looked over to see Noah Puckerman running toward them, leaving his worried looking mother on the sidewalk. "What happened to you?"  
>"I think my arm's all broked up," Kurt replied sadly. Puck gasped.<br>"Oh no! That sounds bad! Should I tell my mommy to tell your parents?" Finn nodded eagerly.  
>"Please! We need to get Kurt to the hospital!" With that, Puck turned on his heel and raced back to his already-advancing mother, and quickly explained. Instantly, she whipped her phone out and dialled a number.<br>"Mom and Dad'll be here soon, Kurtie. Don't worry." Finn ruffled Kurt's hair lightly. Sure enough, their car screeched to a halt and their Dad leapt out, dropping to his knees beside his sons.  
>"Well done for being such a great brother, Finn," Burt smiled at him, and Finn beamed with pride. Burt turned to Kurt and stroked his face.<br>"How you feelin', kid?" Kurt's lip wobbled again, and he shuffled off of Finn and into Burt's lap.  
>"Daddy it hurts," he cried, flinging his good arm around his father's broad shoulders. Burt hugged him back, careful not to jolt his son's already swelling arm.<br>"Let's get you to the hospital." He warily lifted Kurt and thanked Mrs. Puckerman as he passed her. Finn trailed behind, smiling sympathetically at Kurt who was peering over his dad's shoulder.  
>"You'll be okay, Kurt. You always are!" he chimed. He climbed into the car beside his brother and held his good hand tightly.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt hated hospitals. He hated the smell and the sick people. He was paranoid he was going to get a disease every time he went there. But with Finn holding his hand as they sat in the waiting area, he at least felt a bit better. They had been waiting for a long, painful hour when a nurse called Kurt's name. She lead them down a long hallway to an office where the doctor inside told Kurt he'd have to get an x-ray. He began to get excited when Finn began telling him all about what happened when they x-rayed his leg.<br>"It hurts a little, but you get to see this awesome photo of your bones!"

* * *

><p>Kurt found out it actually hurt a lot. They had to twist his arm in really hurting ways to get their photos, and he cried. His daddy and Finn had to wait outside. He was all alone with the doctor doing the x-raying. She was nice, but she kept hurting Kurt more when she moved his arm. He began to feel like he was going to faint so he had to ask for a blanket to keep warm. He'd never shivered so much in his life, and his face had probably never been so wet from tears. He decided that he HATED x-rays.<p>

* * *

><p>It was broken. The photos showed that. The doctor said that it was a "hairline fracture," which meant it was easy to fix. This made Kurt feel a bit better. The doctor put some strange material onto Kurt's arm, and then wrapped it round and round, and round between Kurt's thumb and index finger. The "cast" stopped just before the crook of his elbow. Kurt could finally move his arm a bit and it didn't hurt so much any more.<br>"Now, you've got to keep that on for six whole weeks, Kurt. It will fix your arm right up. Is that okay?" Kurt wasn't really listening. He was too busy thinking what he and Blaine could draw all over the cast when Kurt saw Blaine again. Which was probably tomorrow. Because Kurt spent nearly every day with Blaine. At school and after. Blaine was going to be SO jealous of Kurt's cast. It was awesome.

* * *

><p>That night Carole made Kurt's favourite meal because he'd hurt himself a lot. He also got to stay up extra late and watch the final of 'America's Next Top Model' which he had originally planned to force Blaine to watch the next day with him once he'd recorded it.<p>

His daddy tucked him into bed and kissed him gently. The moment his daddy left, Finn crawled into Kurt's bed and that's where he stayed all night. Their hands were still clasped together when they woke up.

Kurt never wanted to lose his brother.

Never ever.

Finn was his hero. Not like Blaine, because Finn hadn't saved Kurt's life when he was seven, but Finn made Kurt's life SO much better. He made Kurt feel safe.

Kurt decided that angels had come down from heaven to help Kurt. And those angels were his daddy, his mommy in heaven, Blaine and Finn.

Kurt thought how unbelievably lucky he was to have so many angels in his life.

He was still so small and yet he had four. FOUR angels!

Finn murmured and almost fell out of bed when he began sliding off the edge. Kurt laughed and pulled him back up with his good arm.  
>"How is it this morning?" Finn asked, prodding the pink cast.<br>"Much better, thank you."  
>"I bet it's because I looked after you so good yesterday. It helped." Finn puffed his chest out proudly.<br>"You're the best brother ever," Kurt exclaimed, smiling widely.  
>"I know," Finn giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole Hummel hovered outside of the door, listening to their boys fall into a comfortable conversation about their upcoming day, and how excited Kurt was to show off his cast. Carole kissed Burt's cheek and leant against him, beaming.<br>"I couldn't have wished for anything better than this," she sighed happily. "Them. Like this. The WAY they ARE together."  
>"Neither could I, Caz," Burt replied, tears of joy tickling the corners of his eyes. "They're angels."<p> 


End file.
